


Lewd House: Pure Smut

by SimpleManOfSmut



Category: Naruto, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby gives a blowjob, Cheating, Cum drinking, Doggy Style, F/M, Incest, Multi, Pure Smut, SEX with TODDLERS, SEX with a BABY, Though seriously this is fiction, You Have Been Warned, cum swapping, eating cum out of a baby, eating cum out of a toddler, giving a baby a creampie, giving a baby a facial, giving a toddler a creampie, giving a toddler a facial, keep that in mind, licking cum off one another, making out with a baby, making out with a toddler, no Lincoln, psuedo-incest, the whole family is in on it, utterly depraved story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleManOfSmut/pseuds/SimpleManOfSmut
Summary: Pure smut story, literally beyond minimal plot. Each chapter focuses on a different Loud girl with Naruto. BE WARNED, I am using every Loud Girl, which means yes, Lily as well. Of course this also means other non-Loud girls like Ronnie Anne and whatnotNaruto is adopted, no Lincoln. Why? Cause I like how Naruto looks (I mainly write Naruto fics on other sites) and having another guy around like Lincoln makes it tricky and unable to be so open about things.





	Lewd House: Pure Smut

A groan sounded out as a teenager no older than 17 stirred in bed, flopping the blanker off from on top of his head to look around. His blonde spikey hair poked out in every direction, no real bed head as his hair was always crazy. A pair of blue eyes sleepily looked around for the person who he remembered sleeping beside him when he went to bed only to find no one.

That was until he saw a small sized lump under the blanket near his crotch. He had to shiver a bit as he felt a pair of incredibly small hands rubbing his morning wood through his boxers.

‘I swear this happens every time I let her sleep in my bed with me’ he thought to himself before he threw off his blanket and stared blankly down at the ‘culprit’ who was messing with his dick.

“Lily it’s too early for this” he told her, looking down at his 15 month old sister who smiled up at her.

She was a cute baby with a small tuft of creamy blonde hair and to anyone else seeing a 15 month old baby rubbing their crotch would utterly freak them out, and trust him it did…the first time. That was roughly two months ago and it utterly came out of nowhere one day but he only woke up near the end, unable to stop her before he came all over her face.

He of course freaked out but when Lily gleefully started to wipe herself clean and lick his cum off her hands it kind of made him quickly stop caring and get a bit into it.

From then til now she kept wanting to do stuff, deciding on her own to do them with him slowly reciprocating. It started out slow with him kissing her and grew to where he started initiating it, much to Lily’s apparent glee.

He knew it was bad but he swore Lily was not like other babies her age. She was much more aware of things around her and knew what she was doing.

“Seriously, you can’t do this every morning when you sleep down here” he tried to tell her, sighing as she just now got his dick out of his boxers, shivering at her unbelievably soft hands as they grabbed his dick. Lily ignored him while she happily kept stroking his dick, babbling cutely before she started to suck on the tip of his dick.

As she did all this she just once again proved she was incredibly different than babies her age since what other babies somehow know how to stroke a dick or suck on a dick like this. Sure she wasn’t doing anything super skillful but just grabbing his dick and stroking with both hands as she sucked and licked the tip all around with her tongue was not a normal baby thing to do.

“A-And where is your diaper?” Naruto asked more to himself with a groan as the sight of her incredibly bubbly butt and puffy pussy, both of which she was wiggling in his direction, made his dick twitch inside her mouth.

For a baby, slipping out her diaper was normal, but right now, given everything happening right now, it really didn’t help his current situation.

Knowing she wouldn’t stop until he came he decided to enjoy things a bit, sitting up and petting her head a bit which got her to suck a bit more of his dick and speed up her hands a bit. Sure she could only barely suck on the tip of his seven inch dick but she made up for it with the softness of everything of hers from her hands to her lips and her tongue.

“Just like that Lily, such a good girl” he praised her before he moved his hand down her back before he gently cupped a butt cheek of hers. Just doing that made his dick twitch again at how utterly soft and squishy it was, plus when he did grope it he swore Lily also shivered a bit.

It only made sense given he wasn’t the only one that reacted to this, smiling as he slid a finger between her cheeks and moved down to check and see she was slowly getting rather wet as well. Rubbing her slit always got a reaction out of her, this time making her grab his dick a bit tighter while she almost pushed more of his dick into her mouth.

He didn’t let up on her, gently rubbing her pussy more and more as she started to vigorously use her tongue on the tip of his dick while slowly stroking his dick, probably due to him rubbing her being too much for her like it always was.

“It’s okay, just keep going Lily, I’m almost there” he groaned out, this all being a lot for him first thing in the morning. She got happy at that, sucking harder on the tip of his dick a bit and really licking at it before she started to stroke him faster.

It wasn’t long before he started to cum, Lily moving back after the first rope filled her mouth and causing each rope after that to land on her face and body. She happily babbled as he came, stroking his dick more and licking it a bit more, making each rope shoot directly on her face and in her mouth before he stopped cumming.

Seeing the end result, Lily’s face and body from chest to belly being covered in cum easily kept his dick hard. “You happy now Lily? You made such a mess of yourself” he told her with a sigh, helping her clean up by scooping some of his cum off her and allowing her to lick and suck his fingers clean.

Lily’s clapping which she also used her hands to clean up was a clear sign of how content she was from everything.

“Yeah, I’m pretty happy too” he said with a chuckle, kissing her softly as she smiled up at him. He gently picked her up while he kept kissing her, gently sticking his tongue in her mouth which got her to suck on it and cling tighter to him.

He couldn’t help but somewhat make her rub her butt against his dick as he made out with Lily, her butt being too soft to not play with a bit. Her butt was just so cute, small, and soft that he couldn’t hold back from using it to stroke his dick a bit.

Lily didn’t seem to mind, happily giggling after he broke the kiss so he could rub her against his dick easier. She even started to bounce a bit on her own to help make it feel even better.

“Good girl Lily, you like me playing with your butt don’t you?” he asked with a smirk, moving his hands to her sides to gently hold her and move her up and down against his dick even more. Lily only babbled happily in response, looking behind her and smiling before reaching behind her and grabbing the tip of his dick with her soft hand.

“There you go, just like that” he groaned out, smiling as he leaned down to kiss Lily again. “Keep that up and you’ll get more cum to eat for breakfast” he told her in between kisses, starting to really make out with her as best as he could due to her size and speed up moving her against his dick a bit.

Her bubbly soft butt was too much for him, making him quickly lift her and move his dick to where it was in front of her just as he started to cum again.

Lily, whose mouth was still open from them kissing, got a large rope in her mouth and on her face. She kept her head down as he came, making each rope shoot onto her face while she held his dick to make sure it didn’t move.

“Wow…you really got messy” he said in somewhat awe at the sight, Lily looking up at him with her face utterly covered in cum and it dripping off and onto her body all while she remembered to keep her eyes closed.

She of course didn’t mind the mess, hell she seemed to love it as she smeared it a bit on her face before she eagerly started to lick it off her. He did his best to help her again before he had to use some wet wipes on her to get rid of the stickiness of it all.

“I’ll just have to tell mom you drank your bottle as I doubt you will be hungry for a bit with all the cum you lapped up. I mean look at your belly all stuffed and full” he told her, chuckling as he rubbed her belly that was a bit bloated from it all. It made sense that it was like this given he estimated he came a total amount of cum that had to be at least close to two bottles worth.

Lily giggled happily as he rubbed her belly, trying to stroke his dick again before he gently stopped her. “Easy there Lily, two loads is enough for this morning, plus any longer and mom will come and check on us” he told her, getting a pout from her that he stopped with a soft kiss. “You’ll get more later so just be a good girl and make do with some kisses until then” he added with a smile, holding her close as she happily started to kiss him with him kissing her back and sucking on her small tongue this time.

He seriously had to hold himself back from playing with her more, all the kissing making him want her to suck him off again. In the end though he prevailed, breaking the kiss and finding her diaper again for her to wear.

“Now lets go back upstairs and remember, be a good girl and you get more” he reminded her, getting a nod from her before they headed upstirs from the basement together.

“Aww look at you two! How was Lily for you?” his mom asked as they entered the kitchen, smiling as he gently took Lily from him.

“She was great as always, woke me up a bit earlier than I would have liked but that is to be expected with her but at least there was no dirty diaper for me to wake up to” he told his mom, petting Lily’s head with a smirk.

“She behaves so well with you so of course she wouldn’t” she said with a playful roll of her eyes and a smirk. “Breakfast is ready, I’m going to go give her a bottle” she told him before he shook his head.

“She doesn’t need on, trust me, she got full off the bottle you gave me last night” he said, mentally reminding himself to sneak it into the fridge later.

“Then I guess all I need to do is give her a bath since she’s kind of sticky, we seriously need to look into getting a good fan down there as I can only imagine how sweaty it gets down there in summer” she said with a sigh while heading off to give Lily a bath.

‘Yeah…sweat’ he thought with a bit of a nervous chuckle but knew he was fine given she swallowed everything and he had wiped her clean.

As the day went on things were normal, he hung out with his sisters before he went down to his room to play some games after lunch. It was a nice and relaxing way to settle down after the rather ‘exciting’ wakeup call he had gotten.

“Naruto? Can I come in?” his mom asked with a knock at his door.

“Sure, what’s up mom?” he asked before she walked in, carrying an upset and fussy looking Lily in her arms.

“I need your help sweetie, Lily isn’t co-operating. She’s hungry but won’t eat any food or drink from her bottle. Can you help? She always behaves with you” she said, frowning while she made her way down the stairs.

“Crap…I felt this would happen. It’s kind of because I spoiled her this morning….” he told her with a sigh, making his mom nod with a look on her face that make it clear that was what she felt had happened.

“I figured and it makes sense since there is no way she got that full from one bottle this morning. I’ve told you not to spoil her like that first thing in the morning” Rita said with a tired sigh as she sat on his couch beside him.

“I got woken up literally as she fished it out and started sucking. Things just kind of went from there” he explained, watching as his mom pet Lily’s head with the small girl being happy now that she was down here with him.

“How many loads did you give her?” she asked, the fact that they were talking about how much cum Lily had drank just showing how the situation with him and Lily was even odder yet normal for him.

After all, his whole family was a bit odd concerning him.

“Two and they were both pretty big. The first was when she started on her own and the second when I got a bit too into playing with her butt and kissing her. You can’t blame me for the second one as her butt is too cute and soft” he defended himself, reaching over to rub Lily’s butt and getting a happy coo from her while his mother sighed and reached over to pull down his pants.

“Okay I won’t blame you but she has to be fed so you don’t mind helping, do you?” she asked, smiling at him as she set Lily on the couch beside him and got down on her knees in front of him.

“There is no way I would ever mind helping out Lily” he told his mom, taking off his shirt and petting her head with a smile while she pulled out his dick and started to lick it.

His mom was amazing at sucking him off, the way she worked her tongue and the amount force she used to actually suck always made him shiver in ecstasy at. “Oh god, what I wouldn’t do for a whole day with your mouth” he groaned out, getting her to smile and give a long slow lick from the base to his tip.

“Next time your dad goes off on a trip with his friends its all yours. Though I can’t promise it’ll be just mine you enjoy” she told him with a wink before a pair of tiny hands pushed at her face to stop her from moving down to swallow his dick again, causing the both of them to chuckle at.

“Seems like someone is either jealous our hungry” Naruto said before Rita pet her baby daughter’s head with a smile.

“Probably both but sweetie mommy was just getting it ready for you. Think of it like how I test the temperature of your bottled milk against my arm, I was just getting your favorite treat nice and ready so you can suckle on it” Rita told her to help her understand before Lily smiled happily and she pointed his dick and wiggled it at Lily.

Naruto also smiled as he watched Lily happily kiss his mom, the two of them starting to make out a bit before Lily pulled away and swallowed up the tip of his dick. “I have to say I love it when she’s in a kissy mood” he told his mom with a shiver as Lily was really sucking hard on the tip of his dick and licking it all over.

“Yeah you should have seen her today with Lori, she kept wanting to kiss and would get upset when Lori paused. I swear they were going at it for a good few minutes” Rita told him, softly stroking his dick while Lily sucked on the tip and smiling as she saw it twitch from her telling him about it.

“If you like the idea of it that much I can call Lori down here to join us” she said before he shook his head.

“As amazing as that would be I don’t think I’d be able to handle all of it” he said with a chuckle before biting his lip a bit from Lily who was really sucking harder than usual on him. “Seems like she’s trying to copy you” he pointed out, reaching over to undo Lily’s diaper so he could rub her butt and squeeze it a bit. He also couldn’t help but smile as his mom took off her top, freeing her breasts to let him grope them a bit given she knew how much he loved them.

“She’s doing pretty good, she’s able to swallow more of your dick than last time I peeked in on you two a week or so ago, she must be getting more used to it in her mouth. Try and do a little bit more sweetie” Rita encouraged her, softly moving Lily’s head down just a tiny bit to get more of his dick in her mouth.

“God she really liked that, she’s moving her tongue even more~” he groaned out, leaning his head back with a smile while he rubbed Lily’s pussy a bit to get her to excitedly move her tongue more and more.

“Of course she did, I know what my daughters like” Rita told him with a wink before she moved over to where she was behind Lily’s butt and started to very softly and gently lick Lily’s pussy.

Seeing his mom start to lick Lily’s pussy paired with Lily pushing her head down a bit more from the surprise of it was all that was needed to send him over the edge.

His first rope was enough to puff out Lily’s cheeks a good deal, making him pull back to ensure he didn’t choke her while he started to shoot the rest of it on her face with a few ropes arcing onto her back and even onto his mother’s face.

Lily hugged his dick happily, her mouth still full with his cum as shown by her puffed out cheeks, while he continued to cum on her face. She, like this morning, kept his dick pointed at her face as if to show she didn’t want any of it missing her.

“Well at least I know how she got all sticky” his mom said, smiling with some of Lily’s juices on her face before she started to lick up the few ropes off of Lily’s back.

“Yeah, she really wanted it on her face this morning. Guess she’s just a messy eater” he panted out, still cumming a bit while Rita just kept cleaning up Lily’s back.

“Here, let mommy help you Lily. Swallow what is in your mouth and keep it open” she said, her voice a bit odd due to her talking with a bit of cum in her mouth. Naruto almost felt like cumming again as he watched his mom lick Lily’s face clean of the cum that was utterly covering her face.

He continued to watch the two of them, almost not daring to blink, as his mom licked up his cum and bit by bit fed it to Lily by kissing her deeply each time, all while maintaining eye contact with him. He kept watching as Rita and Lily kissed, even after all of his cum was off of Lily, Rita getting extra into it due to the fact he was watching them.

“Oh my, lookie here Lily, someone is still nice and hard for you” Rita said with a smile before she grabbed his dick and wiggled it for her which made Lily happily giggle and plant some kisses on the tip of his dick. “Say Naruto, want to actually do it with Lily?” she asked, getting a wide eyed look of shock from Naruto.

“Are you sure? Isn’t the plan to wait until she’s at least two?” he thought before Rita smiled and gave the tip of his dick a soft kiss with Lily.

“Yeah but trust me, I can get her wet enough and with me being here to watch over it I think she’ll be fine. Plus I think she’ll really love it” she said with a smile as Naruto only silently nodded despite the fact she could see the excitement in his eyes.

“Now Lily, this might hurt a bit but Naruto is going to be super gentle with you. This is what he does with me and your other sisters, you know, the fun stuff on the bed where your sisters get all happy? He’s going to make you get all happy as well” she told her daughter, smiling to her sweetly as she laid her down on her back and moved down between her little legs.

Rita knew she had to get Lily nice and wet, licking her pussy all over and slipping her tongue inside her. No one really did all too much with Lily’s pussy, at most either licking her pussy slipping a finger or maybe two inside depending on the sister whenever Lily got fussy watching them have sex.

It was their way to calm her down without having Naruto in her like she wanted.

Right now though, Rita wanted to see it happen as she had also gotten a bit turned on by making out with Lily and watching her suck on Naruto dick that ended with a massive facial.

Naruto softly stroked himself, careful not to get too into it as Rita ate Lily out, his baby sister happily cooing and gasping a bit as it happened before his mom pulled away and let him get in front of Lily. “Now remember, be careful and slow. You’ll probably be only able to get your tip into her and maybe a bit more if you’re lucky but that’ll be enough” she told him as she hugged him from behind, her bare breasts pressing up against his back while she put her hand on his dick to help guide him.

Naruto could only nod, looking down at Lily as she happily smiled up at him while he held onto her hips and left lining him up with her pussy up to his mom. As his mom slowly moved him forward, the tip pushing against Lily’s pussy, he grit his teeth and slowly pushed himself into her while his mom quickly and quietly moved to Lily’s side.

He seriously had to take some deep breaths not to cum right away from how utterly soft, warm, and wet Lily’s pussy was. It was also unbelievably tight, her pussy gripping the tip of his dick like the softest yet strongest vice grip.

“How does she feel?” Rita asked Naruto, smiling as she looked from him and then down to Lily. She could see Naruto was really trying to stay calm while Lily had an incredibly happy look on her face.

“She is so damn tight and feels amazing inside, so warm and wet. Its really taking everything I have not to cum right away” he panted out, gently holding onto Lily as she squirmed under him.

“She seems to like it as well, she’s trying to get more into her” Rita told him with a giggle, rubbing Lily’s belly as her daughter wiggled to scooch down so more of his dick was pushed into her. “You love his dick already don’t you sweetie~?” she asked Lily while her daughter giggled happily and tried reaching up for Naruto.

“He can’t lean down to kiss you Lily, that’s why mommy is here” Rita said with a smile, getting Lily to look over towards her and allow her to kiss her deeply. The little girl was really getting into it, sticking her tongue into her mouth so Rita could softly suck on it and play with it.

Lily, like Naruto, also loved their mother’s breasts as her hands instantly went to them to squeeze and grope them.

Seeing his mom and Lily make out again made his dick twitch again, making it even more difficult for him to not instantly blow his load but with a deep breath he started to slowly move inside Lily.

Just pulling out of Lily was difficult given how tightly her pussy clung to him and how much it almost sucked him back in. He had to really work to just slowly thrust the three inches he was able to fit into her in and out of her but god just moving ever so slightly into her felt so amazing.

She was so insanely soft, softer than Lisa and that was saying a lot given how his scientist sister had created special lotion that she used to make hers extra soft.

“God mom I seriously can’t hold back any longer, she’s just too much” he groaned out, his mom smiling as she broke her and Lily’s kiss.

“That’s alright, just try not to cum too much inside her. I’m sure she won’t mind another cum bath since she is in a real messy mood today” Rita told him, speeding things along as she stroked the inches of his dick that weren’t able to go into Lily before smirking and leaning down to lick Lily’s cute little nipple.

He could not last any longer as he let out a strong burst of cum inside of Lily, it easily being the strongest one he had felt himself shoot off for a really long time. After that he really had to pull out as he kept cumming all over Lily and his mother’s face.

As he came he was literally shaking and quivering a bit, it all being beyond intense for him. He kept thrusting a bit, grinding and rubbing against the puffy lips of Lily’s pussy which only made him cum more and more.

By the end of it he had to grab onto the couch to stop from collapsing, his dick still hard and twitching as he looked down to see the end result of his intense orgasm and boy did it reflect in the amount of cum he let out.

His mother’s face was utterly covered in cum with some dripping off it and onto her breasts, a good amount also on the top of her head while Lily was absolutely covered from her belly up to her face again.

Rita could only chuckle to herself as she slowly scooped the cum off of her, licking it up bit by bit before she was able to open her eyes. She had expected a lot of cum given Naruto always let out a ton but this was insane.

“Wow, she must have felt really amazing” she said with a smile, licking up a bit more cum while Lily happily licked up some off of her on her own while laying down.

“You….have no….idea….” he panted out, watching as she started to lick some cum off of Lily’s belly.

“God this might be enough to make me full” Rita told him, amazed a bit by it while she kept licking the cum off Lily and sharing it with her daughter who greedily kissed her to get her ‘treats’. “Though seems like I might have to lick up some more given a certain someone doesn’t seem to be tired” she added, stroking his dick a bit given it still stood rock hard for them.

“There is no way I wouldn’t be hard from watching you lick cum off her and feed it to her by making out” he admitted, Rita rolling her eyes at him with a smirk while she rubbed Lily’s pussy softly.

“You up for another round sweetie?” she asked Lily, the girl having stars in her eyes and clearly excited for more.

“With what I just experienced there is no way I’m settling with only one round” he told her, smiling as he pet his mother’s head before she got the idea and stood up.

“Oh? You want me as well? Is Lily not enough?” she teased with a smirk as she started to slide down her pants, kicking them off to leave her in only a dark pink thong.

“You know I love any chance to fool around with you and fucking a mother alongside her baby is just too good to pass up” he said as he reached around to grab her ass and pull her in closer to him. “Now lay down and spread your legs” he ‘ordered’, knowing she loved it when he took command like this, before he spanked her ass hard to get a loud moan from her.

“God~ Yes sir~” she purred out with a smile, shivering a bit from his commanding tone before she picked up Lily and laid on her back. She smiled at Lily as her daughter laid on her belly looking at her, her tiny hands going straight to her breasts while Rita kissed her, giggling a bit into the kiss once Naruto pulled down her panties.

“Sorry for taking his dick from you Lily but mommy really needs it, you’ll get it so-oon~!” Rita moaned out as Naruto slammed every inch of his dick into her in one hard thrust. “Oh fuck~! I so love it when you do that~” she purred out, it being one of the rare times his mother ever cussed which really turned him on since it was always because of his dick.

“I know, that’s why I always do it. I just love hearing you moan out like that” he told her with a smirk, reaching forward to rub Lily’s butt before he started thrusting.

“You’re harder than usual, is having Lily here this much of a turn on?” Rita asked with a smirk of her own, grabbing her daughter’s butt with both hands and spreading it for him.

“A bit but seeing her leak cum onto your stomach makes it even better” he said, picking up speed a bit while watching as she scooped a bit off her stomach and fed it to Lily who happily giggled at it.

“Can’t let this go to waste now can we? Especially not when it’s so thick” she said before she picked Lily up and sat her down on her face, Naruto being in awe as he watched his mom start to eat his cum out of Lily.

That only spurred him on even more, thrusting even harder and faster into his mom as he watched Lily let out little gasps at his mom’s tongue work and basically hugged their mother’s face.

He was going at his mom way more intense than usual but with everything his mom was doing to spur him on, from eating Lily out to now groping her squishy soft buff, it was all intentional to try and get him going hard at her.

And boy was it working.

He held onto his mother’s hips tightly as he kept pounding her, the sound of flesh hitting flesh being the only thing he could hear as it roared and filled the room. He could see her ass getting red from how hard he was slamming against it but he also knew she loved it, the moans she was letting out into Lily’s pussy while she kept eating her out making it even more obvious.

“God I can’t hold back any longer mom, this one is going to be a big one~!” Naruto groaned out as he started thrusting as hard and fast as he could into her before giving one last incredibly hard slam into her before he started to cum.

He knew she was cumming hard as well, her body spasming underneath Lily while Lily pulled away from the kiss. With her mouth free Rita was able to moan and pant a bit, her eyes rolling back halfway into her head which only made Lily giggle at and try and kiss her half alert mom.

“Mama is just feeling too good to kiss you back right now Lily but be a good girl and you’ll get some fun in a second” Naruto groaned out, shivering a bit on his own as he continued to shoot out rope after rope of cum inside his mom and rubbing his baby sister’s bubbly butt.

As he could feel the last bit of cum about to burst out he gave another hard thrust in her in an attempt to wring it all out, that making her moan loudly at and somewhat go limp.

He had to admit though that seeing her eyes rolled back and half lidded while drooling a bit seriously made him want to fuck her some more but the baby laying on top of her that was sticking her butt up in the air for him drew his attention even more.

“Thank you for being so patient Lily, you’ve been such a good girl for us” he praised her, leaning down to place a soft kiss on one of her unbelievably soft butt cheeks and giving it a couple of licks which only made her giggle happily at. He couldn’t resist from softly licking her pussy a few times as well since it was still wet from their mother cleaning it.

“Now as a reward you get to have this again! Aren’t you happy~?” he asked her as he rubbed the tip of his dick against her soft pussy, Lily being so excited for it she actually started to push back against the tip of his dick.

He gave her butt a few soft squeezes with one hand before moving that hand to her hips to hold her steady while he lined his dick up with her. Just like the first time he had gone in her he was gentle with how he slid his dick into her, groaning in absolute pleasure as he was once again able to feel how amazing her insides were.

“God you just feel so amazing Lily, I can’t hold back any longer so I’m going to start moving” he told her, putting both hands on her hips – basically having his hands wrapped around her with how small she was – before he started to slowly move in an out of her.

The position of straddling his half alert mom to fuck Lily made it even hotter for him as he slowly pumped his dick in Lily. Lily also seemed to enjoy it, making happy coos as she wiggled against his dick.

As he continued to move his dick in Lily he found himself unable to stop from speeding up a bit due to all of Lily’s happy wiggling. He though was able to keep from stuffing Lily with too much of his dick, keeping at around three inches despite how Lily clearly wanted more with how she was wiggling back against him.

Moving his hands to her butt was enough to keep her from pushing too much of him into her as well as get her mind off it a bit given she got happy and giggly when he groped her butt, plus he happened to love it a lot as well.

He was so glad he was able to last longer in Lily the second time as he kept thrusting but even now he could feel himself so unbelievably close. Feeling her soft butt in his hands paired with how utterly amazing her insides felt, them getting so much more tight and wet compared to before, was all too much for him.

Shooting off the first burst of cum in her felt like heaven, like a dam had burst and made him shiver in ecstasy at how great it felt. He was a bit frozen in place from how amazing it felt, which in the end had him let a good five large bursts of cum inside Lily before he was able to pull out of her.

It wasn’t dangerous to cum too much inside her, it was more that due to her small size it was encouraged to not let too much out in her. He generally had to wait until they were around the twins or Lucy’s age before they got a full creampie inside them.

Even with a few large bursts of cum being shot in her he easily had more to shoot out onto her, sliding his dick between her bubbly butt and using it to stroke him off as he continued to cum.

Her back was pretty much completely covered in cum, a good few ropes also flying over her and onto his mother’s breasts. As he felt him starting to settle down he aimed the last few ropes on Lily’s butt before stepping back to admire his work.

His mom was still barely conscious with his cum having leaked out of her with a cum covered Lily laying on top of her who was leaking out cum onto her stomach. His dick couldn’t help but stay hard as it seemed he had also put Lily into a half lidded daze while she clung to her mother’s breasts.

‘Well…mom always says if she passes out to not worry and keep using if I want to. Plus since I think it was a bit too much for Lily I’m sure she won’t mind’ he thought with a smile as he spread his mother’s legs and slammed back into her to help with how hard the scene of her and Lily had made him.

**-Later that Day-**

Lori rose an eyebrow as she sat amongst her older siblings and mother at the dinner table, their dad not home due to working late. The reason for her unsure look was due to her mom not eating as much as them, Lily looking happily stuffed despite barely eating as well, and Naruto looking exhausted.

“Okay like, what happened today? Why are you and Lily not eating all that much and why does Naruto look dead?” Lori asked them, getting a chuckle from her mom.

“Well, its actually quite simple” Rita started before she reached over to pet Lily’s head. “Lily got spoiled this morning due to waking Naruto up early for a snack. He indulged her and had to give her a bit more for lunch. I got involved with her feeding and things got a bit heated where Lily had her first time!” she announced happily, getting shocked looks from everyone.

“What!? No fair! I so wanted to be there to take pictures!” Leni whined with a pout before their mom winked at her and tossed her a digital camera.

“Don’t worry, you think I’d just let it happen without capturing the moment? I set it up when Naruto was too focused on Lily sucking him off. I did it as a video so you can definitely find some good stills in there but no watching it at the table” she told Leni who squealed as she looked at the camera, excited to look at it later.

“So how was she? How much were you able to stick in her?” Luna asked Naruto with a wink and a nudge.

“And how much did you let out?” Lynn asked since he had to have let out a lot to look this tired.

“Lily was…intense. Soft, wet, warm, and so unbelievably tight. I got three inches in her and I came at least four times by the end of everything given I also fucked mom a good number of times to give Lily a break each time. Lily milked a huge load from me each time….not to mention what I let out in mom…In the end I’ve never felt this drained” he groaned out, slumped onto the table a bit more.

“Wow! I didn’t know Naruto could get drained. I will have to run experiments on this later since I assume this means copulation with Lily alongside is allowed now?” Lisa asked out from down the table, the younger children sitting with them today since they were behaving. She smiled a bit as their mom nodded, showing it was okay for Naruto to be with Lily alongside them if they wanted him to and if Lily was up for it. She didn’t have to worry about her kids going overboard since this wasn’t the first baby some of them have played around with.

“I mean it’s happened once or twice…last time I remember was with Lucy when she was three or Lana and Lola when it was their first time back when they three as well” he muttered, smiling over to Lucy and the twins, and making his goth sister blush a bit with a slight smile while the twins smiled and high fived each other.

“Makes sense since the twins are yours after all and it also explains why Lily milked you so hard since she’s yours as well” Luna said with a playful smirk, casually mentioning the fact that he was the father of the twins as well as Lily.

The fact that Naruto had gotten his mother pregnant twice wasn’t something they kept secret amongst themselves, only to their father.

Though in his defense he was adopted so it wasn’t like they were inbred.

“Okay enough talking about it for now, save it til after dinner” their mom told them before she stood up and picked Lily out of her chair. “Everyone behave for Lori as with the two of us being full and beyond sticky we are going to take a bath” she added, walking over to Naruto who sat up so she could give him a loving kiss.

“You rest up and take one after you are done as well since you were amazing today, Lily thinks so too” she said with a wink, giggling as Lily was trying to reach over to him.

Naruto smiled as he cupped Lily’s cheek and kissed her deeply, still surprised by how much energy Lily had after everything as she really started to get into it until he had to stop. “Okay that’s enough little lady, go with mom for your bath” he told her since he couldn’t keep kissing her or he swore he’d get hard again.

“I hope you recover soon since all that kissing with Lily today it got me wanting some fun as well” Lori purred out from across the table, Naruto shivering a bit as he felt Lori’s foot rub his crotch and saw her pull down the front of her top to flash her breasts at him.

“Oh wow he got hard again!” Lana said in surprise from under the table, Naruto sighing as Lola pulled her sister back to her seat while despite being exhausted his body still couldn’t stop from reacting to Lori.

“…Give me an hour or two” he told her since just like their mother’s breasts he definitely had a thing for Lori and Leni’s as well. They were just too hard to pass up.

Plus he honestly couldn’t say no to any of his sisters.

**-Chapter End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is utterly depraved and it's terrible to lewd and write a sex scene with a baby, the scene at the end of them both being dazed was something I got from a friend of mine who drew something like that but at the end of the day this is utterly fiction.
> 
> Would I do that in real life, FUCK NO. Fiction and reality are two different things. You can write about things you wouldn't ever do in real life
> 
> Also I included some tags as warnings for things down the road


End file.
